1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to phase-locked loop (PLL) circuitry and, more particularly, to a system and method for determining a division ratio in a fractional-N PLL operating at an undetermined output frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage controlled oscillators are commonly used in monolithic clock data recovery (CDR) units, as they're easy to fabricate and provide reliable results. Clock recovery PLLs generally don't use phase-frequency detectors (PFDs) in the data path since the incoming data signal isn't deterministic. PFDs are more typically used in frequency synthesizers with periodic (deterministic) signals. Clock recovery PLLs use exclusive-OR (XOR) based phase detectors to maintain quadrature phase alignment between the incoming data pattern and the re-timed pattern. XOR based phase detectors have limited frequency discrimination capability, generally restricting frequency offsets to less than the closed loop PLL bandwidth. This characteristic, coupled with the wide tuning range of the voltage controlled oscillator (VCO), requires CDR circuits to depend upon an auxiliary frequency acquisition system.
FIG. 1 depicts a PLL loop consisting of a phase frequency detector, a voltage controlled oscillator, a charge pump, and a low-pass filter placed into the forward path of a negative feedback closed loop configuration (prior art). A charge pump is used if the PFD is insufficient to charge (or discharge) reactances in the loops filter.
There are two basic PLL frequency acquisition techniques. The first is a VCO sweep method. During an out-of-lock condition, auxiliary circuits cause the VCO frequency to slowly sweep across its tuning range in search of an input signal. The sweeping action is halted when a zero-beat note is detected, causing the PLL to lock to the input signal. The VCO sweep method is generally used in microwave frequency synthesis applications. The second type of acquisition aid, commonly found in clock recovery circuits, uses a PFD in combination with an XOR phase detector. When the PLL is locked to a data stream, the PLL switches over to a PFD that is driven by a stable reference clock source. The reference clock frequency is proportional to the data stream rate. For example, if the data stream rate is D and the reference clock rate is R, then D α R. However, since the reference clock has only a few rate settings, it is unlikely that R is equal to the receive data rate. To create a reference equal to the data rate a fractional ratio of R must be used; such as D=n/d*R.
In this manner, the VCO frequency is held very close to the data rate. Keeping the VCO frequency in the proper range of operation facilitates acquisition of the serial data and maintains a stable downstream clock when serial data isn't present at the CDR input. When serial data is applied to the CDR, the XOR based phase detector replaces the PFD, and data re-timing resumes.
Returning to FIG. 1, it is common for a PLL to use a divider in the feedback path, so that the PFD can operate at lower frequencies. In the simplest case, the divisor is a fixed integer value. Then, a frequency divider is used to produce an output clock that is an integer multiple of the reference clock. If the divider cannot supply the required divisor, or if the output clock is not an integer multiple of the reference clock, the required divisor may be generated by toggling between two integer values, so that an average divisor results. By placing a fractional divider (1/N) into this feedback path, a fractional multiple of the input reference frequency can be produced at the output of this fractional-N PLL.
However, it is difficult to determine a divisor, either fixed or averaged, if the frequency of the data stream is not known beforehand. For this reason, CDR devices are typically designed to operate at one or more predetermined data stream baud rates.
It would be advantageous if the PLL in a CDR could be designed to work over a broad range of frequencies, even if the exact frequency of the input data stream is unknown.